planetzenofandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Moon
This page is for every thing on Dark Moon. 'Dark Moon's Resistance - 22 ABY '''as seen and battled by Ren Ion - also from his ''journal. 'Bad News' I am currently in the HMS Revelation, getting ready to invade our beloved Dark Moon. Today I was informed Dark Moon wants to secede from the Zeno-Sith Imperial Order, but the quesiton remains... Why? I will have to go to the Dark Moon myself, leading a fleet and army on Dark Moon, until I reach the capital, where I will negotiate with Dark Moon's Governor. 'The Battle Begins' 'Day I - Incoming Fleet' I have landed on the Dark Moon, and my men have constructed the Embassy where our HQ will be until we resolve this conflict. The landing was a bit bumpy. The Dark Moon's controlled Zeno-Warships shot at us, but we destroyed them in a matter of seconds, with the might of HMS Revelation, and HMS Flare. The HMS Revelation and Flare could not land, so we had to bring an armada of Zeno-Warships in. We will be assailing the nearby city of Zexan after we get fully ready with our HQ and weaponry. 'Day II - Road to Zexan' We are making our way toward Zexan on the chrome-plated road, no Dark-Moonians yet to be found... I better write in your later. Okay, our checkpoint has been reached. We took control of Zexan in an hour, and not many casualities for the Zenolians, We didn't kill any of the Dark-Moonians, we merely stunned them and we shipped them off to the Zeno-Prison Station until this war dies down. We will rest here, and continue our campaign to retake Dark Moon! 'Day III - Valley of Shadows' Today was a bit rough, but we made it through. We had to go through the Valley of Shadows, which is renowned as the deepest canyon on Dark Moon. We were ambushed multiple times by Dark-Moonians, but managed to break through all of their blockades. We then took control of Fort Ex, which was at the end of the Valley of Shadows. We are strictly 63 Kilometers from the capital of Dark Moon. Our fleet is keeping its ground, as well as our ground infantry. In less then a week, we should be able to recontrol our fourth moon! 'Day IV - Capture of Ninevah and Zetu' Today we captured two major Dark-Moonian cities. Their names are Ninevah and Zetu. We easily broke through their defenses and quickly flooded into the inner parts of the city. We had them circled, a large army on the outside, and an army on the inside. Within 20 minutes the city had been captured by my personal platoons of 3,500. The next day will be taking the Dark Citadel... 'Day V - Citadel Trouble' As we arrived at the base of the Dark Citadel, we were met with an army of ten thousand Dark-Moonian soldiers. Luckily My army of 7,000 were elite... A massive army took place, and it went on for three hours. Many on both sides died, but we were still strong. We then broke through the barricades set up on the outside of the Citadel, and like a snake kills its foe with poisoning their circulation, we flooded through the hallways, quickly defeating the guards. Today was a great day for the Dark Moon Conquest, and tomorrow will likely be even better. 'Day VI - Heroes On Both Sides' As We came closer to the capital, more and more soldiers we ran into. When we ran into a specific platoon of Dark-Moonians, about 19 kilometers away from the capital, they wanted to help us, and so we let them help. They would be in front of us, so when our enemy saw us coming, they would think it was just them, but then they would quickly move and we would wipe out the enemy. We did this for ten hours straight, and then set up camp 5 kilometers from our destination. Tomorrow is the day, I thought to myself... 'Day VII - Assail On The Capital' We finally made it! We will be entering the walls in just a bit, so I should get ready. I am currently in a building, which we took for our base, until the entire capital has been taken... Dark Central is the name of this traitorous place, and I can not wait to get to the governor who dares go against the Zeno-Sith Imperial Order! We have captured half the city so far, so I better go to sleep, because the other half will be crawling with Dark-Moonians. 'Day VIII - Nearing The End' Today is the end of the Resistance of Dark Moon! We circled the capital building, after capturing the entire city. We broke in and arrested the governor. We will be interrogating him when we get back to Zeno. 'Justice has been Served' We found out the governor was a part of a splinter cell movement known as the "Rebirth of the OZE". The OZE was the first known government in the Zenolian history. OZE stands for Omnipotent Zenon Empire, which was an Imperial Dictatorship. It was destroyed about a century before 19,000 BBY, which was a century long war with the citizens and the government. The government was overthrown and the Zenox Axis of Power was placed. I think I may need to look into this, I do not need a resistance against the Zeno-Sith Imperial Order, whom wants to ressurrect the fallen Omnipotent Zenon Empire... Category:Moon